Steal Your Heart
by ausllylover
Summary: {previously named Love Is A Crime Scene} "All of this on your permanent record just to get a girl? I should be flattered." / Austin Moon intentionally commits crime just so he can see and flirt with the jewel - Officer Dawson. *ONE-SHOT* AU [austin/ally]


**coincidence**

It was a coincidence at first, really. He was speeding greatly, but he _did _need to be somewhere. His sister - Cassidy - was in labor, and no matter how much he didn't want to be there to experience the miracle of life, he had to. It was his _sister _for godsakes! (And she would whip his ass if he didn't come to her first birth.)

As soon as he saw the red flashing police lights alerting him, he knew they were just for him. He groaned and banged his head across the steering wheel as he asked the universe _why_, out of all the other times he was speeding, it had to be _now _that he got pulled over.

He assumed that the universe would reply with a laugh and a "It's funny!"

He looked up as a young officer came up to him, and pulled out a ticket. She was a girl. _Maybe _he could flirt his way out of this one.

"Do you know why I pulled you over, sir?" she asked him as she wrote something down.

"Speeding?" he asked cautiously. She seemed like the type of person that if he said the wrong thing, she would snap.

"Yes, sir. Now, I'm afraid the fine will be three hundred fifty—"

"Maybe," Austin spoke, interrupting her sentence. "You can reconsider?" he asked with a wink.

She stared at him dully. Dammit. She didn't seem to be amused. "You have got to be joking me," she mumbled crossly. Her doe eyes bore into his soft, hazel ones. "Are you trying to flirt your way out a ticket?"

Austin frowned. "Well - maybe, Officer..." he stared at her name tag. "Dawson." He shot another saucy smiled her way.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to raise your ticket to four hundred, sir?" He quickly shook his head.

"Look," he says. Maybe this will work. "My sister is in labor and—"

"I don't want to listen to your sob story," she points out. "License and registration, please sir."

Austin groaned as a he fished out his wallet. He annoyingly hands her his license and registration. She nods as she writes something down. "Please—"

"I'm raising it to four hundred now, Mr. Moon," she says with a shrug while she scribbles something down. He seems to _not _succeeding. "Do you know the speed you were going, sir?"

"Sixty?" he tries.

"Try again."

"Eighty five.." Austin mumbles.

"Thank you, sir," she said and finished her writing with a tap of her pen. She hands him the paper. "Pay online or through the mail by next month."

Austin couldn't help but frown. He also couldn't help but flirt with this gem. "Thank you Officer Dawson."

"Yes," she smiled grimly and rolled her eyes. "You have a nice day there, Mr. Moon," she seethed through her teeth.

Somehow, though, he got there on time to see the miracle of life. And throughout the whole thing of birth, he couldn't keep his mind off of that Officer Dawson.

_:::_

**accident**

The second time, it was an accident, really. He had accidentally stolen a tube of chap stick from the local grocery store. He was getting some food for his sisters daughters "one month birthday." Exciting, really._  
_

He hadn't realized that the chap stick was still in his pocket, and he was also almost certain that he had paid for it.

"Sir," the store manager said, coming up to him, "I believe you were caught red-handed."

He didn't know how these 'shoplifting' things went, but he was almost certain a store manager wasn't suppose to act like a muppet.

Could he flirt his way out of this one? God, he really hoped the guy was gay. "Look," Austin says, "I didn't even mean to. It was just some chap stick. I'll pay for it."

The store manager - named Phil - thought for a moment. "Are you trying to _bribe _your way out of this?"

How did he even—?

"Because I _will _not be bribed!"

"I wasn't—"

"I don't want to hear your excuse, dammit!" Phil yelled at him. So, apparently, he wasn't like a muppet. "I'm calling the authorities."

Having an encounter with the police twice in a month? The universe was really being a dick, now.

_:::_

He was taken down to the police station for further questioning. "All I stole was a tube of chap stick, dammit! And it was an accident!"

"Was it really?" a woman at the front counter asked him.

This was weird. Really weird. "Take him to the questioning room," a guy said. In the corner of his eye, though, Austin could see a familiar head of curls that he has seen before. She must have thought he was drunk driving or something. God, this is bad.

"Wait!" that familiar voice said. "I know him, I know him. Move out of the way, Charles! For godsakes Rita, just have your child already!" she yelled as she made her way towards him. "I'll take him into questioning. Whatever."

She looked at him and frowned, while he gave her an amused smile. She gripped his forearm with bruising force and dragged him towards a room. She sat him down in a quaint little chair and stood across a desk. "What the _hell _did you do?"

"Oh, so you still remember me?" he smirks at her. She rolls her eyes.

"I remembered you so if I ever see you, I could _avoid _you. I do that with every perpetrator I encounter on the job," she states, like it's the most obvious thing. All he did last time was _speed_. Why does everyone here take such little acts of crime to big?_  
_

He rolls my eyes. "Why am I even here?"

She breathes in frustration. "Look - sorry, I was acting unprofessional." He nods his head in agreement and she glares at him. "Mr. Moon, I presume?"

And she even remembers his _name_! "Yes, and Ms. Dawson, _I _presume."

She stared at him dully, the _exact _same stare she gave him when he tried flirting with her. "What did you do?"

"I stole a tube of chap stick accidentally."

She stared at Austin. "That's it?"

"Yes," he says. "And these handcuffs are starting to dig into my wrists. I'm late to my sisters daughters one month birthday."

She laughs, and he decides that he likes her laugh. But yet again, she's back to her 'staring-at-him-like-you're-a-dumb-duck' look. "The same sister that was in labor a month ago?"

"Yeah. You remember?" he asks.

"Perpetrator, remember?" she reminds him and he laughs. "Sorry about the whole ruckus thing, Mr. Moon."

"Call me Austin," he insists.

She frowns. He frowns. "Don't try to flirt your way out again."

Austin groans. "You remember that?"

"Couldn't forget. The annoying sound of your voice rang through my head throughout the whole day," she shrugs. Austin fakes hurt. "Anyway, _Austin_," she teases. "Sorry about the whole over dramatic police thing. They have this whole thing against shoplifting and it's annoying and all that. I believe that you did accidentally steal the chap stick, so I'm going to let you off without any charges. Just say I gave you a really strong warning."

She quickly un-handcuffs him and leads him towards the door. "Thank you Officer Dawson," he says sincerely. "At least _you _have some sense knocked in."

She rolls her eyes. "Please, don't call me Officer Dawson," she smiles. Is she really going to tell him her first name? "Call me ma'am."

He scoffs. _I should have expected that._ "Alright _ma'am_," he jokes.

"Of course, _Austin_," she sneers right back. He rolls his eyes. For an officer, she is really immature._  
_

_:::_

**coincidence**** - kind of**

The third time, he was speeding - again. And yes, he did know he was speeding. And really, it wasn't for any particular reason. His sister wouldn't be having a two month birthday for at least two weeks, and well - he didn't have an excuse.

He was speeding. To work. And if he kept up this speed without getting caught, he would be thirty minutes early. If he drove normally, he would be fifteen minutes early. He didn't have a valid reason to speed, well - unless you count liking someone _a lot_.

He couldn't, for some odd reason, get his mind off of that Officer Dawson. Austin just assumed that it was because of her pink, very nice lips that almost curved into a smile when he _tried _to flirt with her. Or her big doe eyes that always rolled at him with his odd antics. Or when her lovely dark brown hair that was curled into small ringlets shook when she disapproved of him. Or her cute little nose that scrunched up when she was confused. He didn't know, really.

He was speeding because he wanted to be early. But that was only half of it. He was only telling himself that. Because really, truly, if he was being one hundred percent honest with himself, he _wanted _to be pulled over.

He really really hoped that _maybe _just maybe, Officer Dawson would pull him over and he could talk to her all over again. He really couldn't keep his mind off of her.

And yes, he _did _get pulled over. By - yes, of course - Officer Dawson.

She looked at him dully, the same stare she had given him twice already. "You again? When will you stay out of trouble?" she asked him.

"I'm just _all _trouble," he said, not even knowing what he was saying. His mind just muffed up when she came into view, he didn't understand it.

She looks at him and her nose crinkled. The way he loves it. "Are you doing drugs?" she asks bluntly.

He snaps back into reality. "WHAT?" he spits out in disbelief.

"Look, sir, _Austin_," she says. He laughs, because she _remembers _his name. "You've been arrested once, pulled over twice, and I've had the _pleasure_," she says sarcastically, "to see you all three of those times. Now, it is my responsibility as a police officer to ask you if you've been doing drugs."

He looks at her confused. "_No_."

"See, Austin," she starts, "That's what someone would say if they _were _taking drugs," she states. "I'm going to have to take you in for testing."

"Was I driving _that _recklessly?"

She sighs. "Yes."

_:::_

**different tactic**

He decided, that maybe, he should try a different tactic at seeing Officer Dawson. He realized that committing crime just to flirt with a police officer sounded and looked absolutely insane, but he realized, that maybe, he was too far in to back out now. Just _going _to her office didn't seem normal to him.

Car crimes wouldn't be enough. Even though he tested clean, she _still _thought he was guilty.

He could...intentionally commit a crime? That sounded awful, but yes - he was on the verge of insanity.

He wouldn't really go all out and everything, but maybe just steal something small from a store. He wasn't a kleptomaniac, no, he didn't know how to label himself. Insane suited him.

_:::_

"Oh _god_," Officer Dawson muttered in belief. "It's been two days, Austin, _two _days!"

"I - uh - accidentally stole this candy bar and hairbrush," he lamely lied.

"I believed you at first, when you stole that tube of chap stick," she stated. "But _now_? It's getting so unbelievable."

_:::_

He was arrested for three days.

_:::_

**pull out the big guns**

He really really liked her. Like a lot. And he didn't know why he was doing all this weird stuff, but ever since he stole that candy bar and hairbrush, he has been arrested two other times and gotten caught six other times. All for stealing - and he was all arrested by Officer Dawson. She named him as a "kleptomaniac". Which, really, he couldn't argue. He wasn't one, but he was insane, he presumed.

And well, he was _sort _of a kleptomaniac, in a sense. He couldn't _stop _because he couldn't _stop_ wanting to see Officer Dawson. Stopping by her office would be weird, the perpetrator flirting with the officer was already weird enough. Going to her office because you couldn't get enough of her was also weird.

Committing crimes intentionally to get her attention was - well - normal.

_:::_

He stole again - surprise! But it wasn't like any other thing he had done, he was _laying down the law_, in a weird kind of way.

There was this great big museum somewhere in Miami - he forgot what it was called. But apparently, it was really popular. Indian stuff and dinosaur bones and all that jazz, you know, the usual.

It was a really big scene, and he assumed it would be. Apparently so, he had stolen a priceless artifact. He didn't get how a "dinosaur bones" was a priceless artifact (he did, actually, but whatever), but he didn't let it bother him. He had more important things on mind.

And, of course, as if it was scheduled (and maybe it was, he didn't know - actually, he did; he memorized her work schedule, so he really shouldn't be talking), Officer Dawson came to the scene. She looked at him in the eyes and rolled hers.

He thought he could see her mouth _really_?.

"Excuse me," she said, pushing past the crowded police. "I know him," she grumbled. "I'll talk sense."

"You know him?" one officer asked.

"Wished I didn't," she admitted. Austin frowned, but laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't go up there alone," another one said. "I'll go up with you if you want."

She looked at the officer annoyed. Austin chuckled, even thought he was caught in action (which was _exactly _what he wanted). "No, I'm _fine_," she stated and shuffled past all the police officers and past the tape.

Austin smiled curtly and she frowned. He smiled again. Everyone seemed to be engrossed in something else, rather than the police officer talking to the "villain".

"Really?" she asked him. "This is your - what? - tenth crime that I've been involved with. Did you like memorize my work schedule or something?"

He decided not to lie. He's done enough of that. "Yeah, maybe."

She looked at him oddly. "I _knew _something was up!" she stated.

"I'm going to be honest with you, something I haven't been lately. I like you a lot, and even though I don't know your first name, I do."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"I know you have been thinking of it as odd, and which it is, but I have been intentionally committing crime to flirt with you - to see you. Call it insane, because honestly, it is. But it's true. And I can't deny it," he said calmly, as if it were normal.

"You realize that _this _- what you're doing - isn't normal?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"You couldn't stop by my office and get my number - like a _normal _person?" she asked.

He thought about it. "Yeah, but that thought never really processed through my mind."

"All of this on your permanent record just to get a girl? I should be flattered."

He laughed. They were actually talking like _normal _people, not as if he is a perp and she's an officer. Even thought that was very true.

"If this was your way to try to get to a girls heart, it's not the best."

He sighed. "I know. I'm insanely stupid. I'm crazy, as my family would call me."

She looked at him softly. "I have to arrest you, you know right?" He nodded, because yeah, when you're trying to steal a girls heart, arresting is a given. "Look, I'm not suppose to - well - give out my number or _name_to crime people but..."

He looked at the shocked. He did _not _think this would work. It was a ruse, and he would get over her if she rejected him. (Really, though, he wouldn't. She just _wouldn't _get off his mind.)

She fished out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down her number, making sure no other officers were looking. "The name is Ally Dawson. And don't call me soon, I still have to get over the fact that I want to go on a date who has been arrested several times."

Hm. Ally Dawson. That rolled off his tongue better than Officer Dawson.

Ally Dawson.

* * *

**i got tired of the story so i rushed it. it's so shitty lol i'm laughing**

**anyway, enjoy. my enter bar is messed up right now so sorry if anything is wack.**

**enjoy.**


End file.
